SP12
The SP12 Shotgun also known as SPAS-12 is a black, semi-automatic shotgun modeled after the Italian Luigi Franchi. Description It is a black, semi-automatic shotgun. The SP12 is modeled after the Italian Luigi Franchi S.p.A SPAS-12 shotgun, which is no longer being manufactured in real life. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin The SP12 Shotgun has the highest reload speed of any weapon in this installment. Hitman: Contracts This weapon is known as SPAS-12 in this installment, where it has surprisingly low recoil for a shotgun. Hitman: Blood Money This weapon is one of the five customizable weapons in the game. Its magazine holds 6 rounds instead of 8. For a list of customizable upgrades, see SP12 Shotgun upgrades. The player automatically receives it upon first entering the Hideout level, which follows the Death of a Showman training mission. Hitman: Absolution :"A brutal semi-automatic shotgun. It's semi-automatic action allows it to fire faster than any other shotgun, with the same devastating effect."'' Locations ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' * Temple City Ambush: At the first Agency pickup. * St. Petersburg Revisited: On some guards. * Redemption at Gontranno: on Sergei Zavorotko. ''Hitman: Contracts'' * Asylum Aftermath: ** On some DIR team members ** In the second floor next to the dead squad member which is not far from the elevator. ** In a room in the third floor with some ammo. * Traditions of the Trade: Inside the flower box. * Hunter and Hunted: Used by some GIGN team members. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' Available from the start of the game. It is one of 47's customizable weapons, it can be fitted with several accessories, including a detachable box magazine, a scope, and a laser sight. See the SP12 upgrades page for more details. ''Hitman: Absolution'' * Blackwater Park: In the penthouse, in the room with the whale skeleton, on display to the right of the model factory. More than one SP12 can be found in this segment. Variants ''Hitman: Absolution'' * Agency SPS 12: Advanced, customizable variant. Possesses a black and yellow color scheme. Can be used in Contracts mode. Upgrades In Hitman: Blood Money, it is one of the five customizable weapons. The upgrades range from trading precision for damage or vice versa, adding red dot sight, to enhancing the reload speed. Other Attributes * Not able to penetrate wooden doors. * Kills most enemies when fired at close range. * The only shotgun can be suppressed. (Blood Money) Gallery PA3 Compact.jpg|The Franchi PA3, from Hitman Codename 47. Franchi SPAS 12.jpg FranchiSPAS 12.jpg Sp12 shotgun.png SPAS 12.jpg 450px-Franchi-SPAS12.jpg|The real life SPAS-12. 600px-BloodMoney_-_SPASInven.jpg|SPAS-12 custom made. File:SPS_12.png|The Agency SPS 12 in Absolution. Spas 12 SA.jpg Trivia * In Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, the SP12 Shotgun's weapon description states that the weapon is capable of fully-automatic fire, even though the weapon is only capable of semi-automatic fire. * In real life, the SPAS-12 can switch between both manually operated pump action (for firing low powered shells which would not cycle the action resulting in jamming) and gas operated semi automatic mainly for using military grade shells. * Most SPAS-12 shotguns already have the stock available for use, unlike in Hitman: Blood Money, where you have to purchase it. * The stock attached on Agency SPS 12 in Hitman: Absoultion is actually designed for M1014 shotgun. * Using the SP12 even with the silencer can effect the nature of any stealth mission incredibly, leaving it, along with the Minigun and any other shotguns, to be the least likely weapons used by 47 himself. * The SPAS-12 in Hitman: Contracts ''is listed as a rifle in the weapon selection screen. * In ''Blood Money, 47 can switch ammunition type, while the SP12 in other games seems to use buckshot round. References de: SP12 ru: SP12 Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Firearms Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Shotguns